Dangerous Liaisons
by SeraphicFeather
Summary: Draco Malfoy and his best friend(girl) r PreDeathEaters, but then D. finds out that she has an affair w HP
1. Prologue

Chapter One

It was a chilly, clear night at Wiltshire Manor. The sky was an inky blue, starry one and the cool breeze blew gently through his sleek hair. There was no noise except the rustling of leaves and of a scratching quill on parchment, the hooting eagle sized owl next to him. The black ink seeped into the small piece of parchment and he finally rolled it up and tied it on his owl's leg. As it soared away closed the huge window, but pushed the ancient glass-door, which led out to the balcony. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath of the fresh air. What was it that bothered him all day and night. Were it the results of the exams he had taken six weeks ago? Perhaps. But did it matter if he hadn't achieved an 'Outstanding' NEWT in Charms or in any other subject? Despite the Career's Advice he had taken the previous year, he still didn't know which career he was going to aim at. Auror? No, that was not up for discussion. He was going to be a Death Eater and as Auror he'd be supposed to lock his own fellows up to Azkaban. He would disgrace the family and his father would probably not hesitate to disinherit him. And he would have to make common cause with Golden Boy, Mudblood and the Weasel King. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't. And there were still one year at Hogwarts to go before he would have had to make the final decision. One year was not much, but enough. 

He went back into his room, closed the balcony door behind him and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes, tried to clear his mind from all emotion to get a better sleep. Draco hadn't slept well since he came back home from Hogwarts. One hour passed, he was still wide awake, two hours, three hours and he finally dozed away.

__

Tuck, tuck, tuck......

Tuck, tuck, tuck......

The noise of a beak knocking on the glass window woke Draco up. The reddish, pink sunlight illuminated the room and Draco, really bad tempered and with a loud groan, helped himself out of bed. He stumbled still half - asleep through the room, opened the window and the Owl hopped onto his desk.

He untied the carefully folded little piece of parchment from the Owl's leg, unfolded it and began to read.

__

Thanks for reminding me on those bloody exam results! (I hope you know that I was being sarcastic)

And now, no need to wee into your expensive designer-pants, sunshine boy (oh I love that word! Haha).

You told me ump times how you messed up your practical Charms - exam. I bet it wasn't that bad! 

And as you've already said, it's not that important what you know, but who you know. So, I guess anything's possible.

Toodlez

Maureen

Those words lightened Draco' s mood a little.

Maureen of Locksley, she's been Draco's best friend since the age of four. He could tell her everything and so could she. They were two of a kind. Both cunning, clever, arrogant as hell, unscrupulous and though both very charming. Maureen had long, wavy, cerise hair, a skin like porcelain, skinny and had extraordinary emerald gleaming eyes.

Maureen of Locksley, the Pansy Parkinson - hating goddess of Slytherin House. 

Draco seized his quill and scribbled a few words on a fresh sheet of parchment.

You're probably right and to your information, I was definitely not going to wet myself!

However, I reckon we'll see the upcoming Saturday at the End-of-the-summer-ball.

And I'm not sunshine boy!

I hope you write back soon, because you probably can't imagine how terribly bored I am!

Draco

After he had tied the message onto the owl's leg, it hopped out on to the windowsill, spread out its huge wings and zoomed away into the red dawn. Draco was still very drowsy and so he decided to get back into bed and sleep for a coupe of hours. But as he closed his eyes there was a loud popping noise, coming from the fireplace, opposite to the king - sized four - poster. For a few seconds, he stared at the ceiling, then rolled to the edge of the mattress and when he looked into the fire, he saw Pansy Parkinson's head, with a broad smile on her face. He sighed, rolled his eyes and knelt in front of the fire.

'What do you want?', he asked rudely. 'I hope you have a good reason for chasing me out of bed this early!'

'ohhh I'm so sorry. I didn't know, you were still sleeping!'

'God, Pansy it is 6 o'clock in the morning. What do you think people are doing at that time, huh?.........so? What d'you want?'

'Oh I was just wondering whether you'd like to hang around with me and some friends today, having some ice-cream or something?!'

'Ugh doesn't sound very exciting!', he mumbled.

'Pardon?'

'Sorry Pansy, I'm really busy, you know! And I haven't slept very well, so if you'd excuse me, I really need some hours sleep.', he said quickly and hoped she would just disappear.

'ohh right! Well,.........I see you at that party on Saturday, then. Buh-bye!', Pansy finally said and her head vanished.

__

'Buh-bye', Draco mimicked her, 'birdbrain'

He let himself fall back into the soft and cosy covers and fell asleep immediately.

He woke up again around 11 o'clock. The room was lit by the bright midday sun and not one minute after he had opened his eyes, somebody knocked at the ancient, carved and with ancient runes ornamented Oak door.

'Enter', said Draco loudly and disgruntled and a house elf came in.

'I is wondering if Master Draco wishes to have lunch in his room or down in the dining-room.'

'I'll be in the dining-room at twelve!'

'Yes Master!', the House elf squealed and scurried away.

Draco went into his bathroom to freshen up. After the usual hygienic procedure, he dressed and rushed down the stairs and headed right into the dining-room. 

It was a dry and hot summer day, ideal for taking a plunge. The sun was scorching hot and the heat was almost unbearable. He dived into the cool water, when he noticed someone sitting on the sun bench near the pool.

'Haven't expected to see me again before Saturday, have you?', said a female voice.

'No, actually not but I'm pleasantly surprised Maureen!......so, what brings you here?'

'oh, the usual......father's got something important to discuss with your father.', she replied coolly.

'Right! "_Death Eater_" stuff!', Draco added.

'Exactly. So, would you like to go for a walk or have some ice-cream in the Diagon Alley?'

'Yeah, sounds good!', he replied.

As the pair of them queued up at Florien Fortescue's (sp?) Ice Cream Parlour, Draco caught sight of Pansy Parkinson. He suddenly remembered that she asked him this morning to spend some time with her.

'Holy sh...! Let's Go!', he whispered frantically. 

'What? But we just arrived!', said Maureen frowning about Draco's funny behaviour.

'I know, I know! I'll tell you later!', he answered shortly and they made their way through the crowd out of the Parlour. They almost jogged along the Diagon Alley and then finally hid around the corner.

'Wh...' But before Maureen could finish the sentence, Draco explained why they had to get away from the Ice cream parlour so quickly. 

'well, I can't blame you!', Maureen said when they entered Flourish and Blotts. They hid there for a while, when suddenly a voice called.

'Draco?...What are you doing here?'

He turned round and realised with a horrified look on the face, that it was Pansy who stood at the other end of the bookshop.

'oh no she found us!', he muttered to Maureen.

'Draco, over here!', Pansy called yet again.

'oh what a coincidence', he answered in a falsely sweet voice. 

Pansy beamed at him, but the smile vanished when she saw Maureen.

'And what is _she_ doing here?', Pansy jerked her head into Maureen's direction, whose temper rose.

'_She_ happened to be his best friend...... And I can't remember we asked you to join us!', Maureen said dangerously.

'Are you threatening me?'

'That's what it looks like, yes!'

'How dare you......if we were at school now, I promise, you'd serve detention for that!'

'_Awww_ a pity isn't it!?', Maureen retorted sarcastically.

Chapter 1 - 2nd part

Anger rose in Pansy, whose face had gone scarlet, the fists clenched. She was only a heartbeat away from jumping at Maureen's throat. Maureen on the other hand looked calm and slightly amused. She gave Pansy a last cold, contemptuous look before she turned back to Draco and said, 'Shall we go?'

He just nodded and they left the bookstore.

'Did you see her face?', he burst out in laughter when Pansy was out of earshot.

'Yeah, I know, I'm brilliant!', she smirked and they disapparated. (yes, they're allowed to apparate and to use their wand during the summer! haha)

Back at Wiltshire Manor...

'We're back!', Draco called.

'They probably even haven't noticed we'd gone out!', Maureen said and took her dark sunglasses off her nose. They walked through the Entrance Hall and long corridor out to the terraced part of the huge garden. A summery wind blew and the red sunset let the whole backyard have a tinge of orange. They sat down under the old Oak tree. They sat there for a while without saying a word when Draco suddenly broke that nasty silence.

'Oh have I already told you? According to father, we get to meet the Dark Lord on Saturday!'

Maureen's mouth fell slightly open, as she stared at Draco for a moment.

'You're kidding, aren't you?'

But Draco shook his head, 'No. Father said, he wants to get to know us, before he decides whether we're worthy to become Death Eaters or not.'

' 'Course we are!', she retorted, 'Who else is coming?'

Draco shrugged, 'My aunt ...'

'Bellatrix?', she interrupted him.

'Yes. The Dolohovs, the Notts(book5 chapter: Seen&Unforseen), the Crabbes and Goyles, the Rookwoods, McNair and Avery, Mulciber etc., etc., and to our unfortunate the Parkinsons!'

Maureen rolled her eyes. 

Silence fell again.

'It's odd, isn't it?', she said.

'What?'

'It's gonna be our last year at Hogwarts.', she said gloomily. 'I'll really miss it. We had a great time there, hadn't we?'

'yeah.'

Both of them watched the sun sink behind the horizon until darkness fell around them.

'Maureen?', somebody called through the semi - darkness. She pushed herself up from the ground, 'I gotta go. See you on Saturday evening.' Then she disappeared.

Yes, Maureen was right, well...almost. They had a great time at Hogwarts but it would have been a lot better and easier without the '_Boy who fucking lived_', he thought.


	2. TheEndOftheSummerball

Chapter Two

Draco woke up lately on Saturday morning. He went into the bathroom to get ready for the ball. After a while in the bathroom he heard a voice calling his name. He took on his morning gown and went back into his room to see, who was there. But it was empty.

'Draco! Here in the fire!', said the voice again. He turned and saw Maureen's head in the green fire.

'Oh, hi... What is it?', he asked.

'I got an owl from school, today!', she explained with a satisfied smile on her face.

'You did. Let me guess, the NEWT results?'

'You've guessed right! Outstanding in every single subject, baby!! Well, almost. In every subject except in fuckin' Arithmancy! And you?'

'Haven't got them yet!'

'Oh, you can tell me this evening anyway! Well, ... see you!', she finally said and her head vanished and the green flames turned red again and as he turned to go back into the bathroom, an owl perched on the windowsill.

He enrolled the parchment and a huge smile escaped him as he read it. He rolled it up again and threw it onto his desk.

Draco dressed in his best robes and rushed downstairs had some breakfast.

Darkness fell and the first guests arrived. Narcissa greeted them and led them out into the garden. 

One hour passed before the Locksleys came through the huge oaken front doors and Draco beckoned her towards him. She wore a ivory coloured, long off-the-shoulder satin dress robe, her hair was tied back to a elegant knot.

Proudly, Draco handed her his NEWT results and said, 'What do you think?'

'hmm. Charms - Exceeds Expectations. That's extraordinarily good! And you thought, you failed it.', she responded.

'I know!', he said as he took it back. 'and before you ask ...no... he's not arrived yet!', Draco added when he saw the excited expression on Maureen's face as she handed the parchment back to him.

'I didn't say anything!', she replied.

'No, but you thought it!'

'so? Did I?'

'ohh yes, you definitely did!', he said when they walked along the corridor which led out in the gardens. Not a minute passed and they got accompanied by a load of Hogwarts schoolmates. Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott, and oh no, Pansy Parkinson were among them. Wondering when Lucius would come to release them of suffering from boredom and finally lead them to the Dark Lord. They sat on a bench near the bright blue illuminated pool, surrounded by people, who kept on sucking up to them or kept talking about school. Maureen had her head in her hands and every now and then they nodded or said something like "Oh, you're absolutely right".

'Ok guys, I'll get me a drink. Draco? D'you come with me?', Maureen said with a touch of despair in her voice. Draco was glad she tried to get them away from the crowd of schoolmates. He nodded eagerly, jumped up and the two of them made their way through the crowd. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, hoping that nobody was following them. 

At the bar they got them two very colourful looking drinks and squeezed themselves through the mass of people on the dance-floor, where many couples waltzed to Mozart. They finally reached the pavilion and leaned against the circular wooden wall, watching the dancing couples from there and slurping their Pina Coladas through their drinking straws.

'Are they all .........Death Eaters?', Maureen asked and jerked her head slightly towards the dancing people.

'No, only a few'

'D'you think we can choose where this black summon - thingy - Mark's going to be placed?'

Draco laughed, 'I dunno! Ask him!'

'_Uhu huh huh_. Of course I won't!'

'Draco, Maureen? Are you two ready? The Dark Lord's waiting for you!', said a voice from behind. Lucius Malfoy's voice.

'Follow me!', he said and Draco and Maureen did what they were told to do.

Both were wondering what he might look like. They followed Lucius without saying a word. The three of them stopped in front of the big door to a sort of reading-room. Lucius pushed the door open. The room was only lit by the orange, reddish crackling fire. They entered and Maureen glanced at the tall, thin, black figure, which was standing in front of the fire-place. It turned to face them and a quiet yelp almost escaped from Maureen's lips. Almost. She tried to look calm and so did Draco. At the sight of the snakelike face, he held his breath for a moment. Neither Maureen nor Draco had imagined Voldemort to look like that. A rather fragile looking man with those piercing red eyes, snakelike slits instead of human looking nostrils, those long spidery fingers and this greyish pale, cold looking skin. But he was not the only one in the room. A heavy lidded woman, Bellatrix stood to his right and Maureen's father stood to his left.

Draco's heart was hammering against his Adam's apple and Maureen's was in her throat.

'Ahh there you are young Malfoy and young Locksley!', a cold, high voice emerged from those thin wrinkled lips. 

'So you're starting your seventh and last year at Hogwarts. And no doubt you make the Slytherin house proud with your good marks.'

'Yes Master!', they said in a unison, though they had not expected to hear something like that from him.

'Of course you are aware of the fact that being a Death Eater is not the same like joining a normal club. Once you've become Death Eater, there is no way back. Unless you want to suffer a horrible death.', he laughed, but it wasn't funny at all, 'Every single mistake will be punished. Betrayal affords maximum penalty. Death. Being a Death Eater affords absolute loyalty to your Master, which means loyalty to me, unscrupulousness and you have to be merciless with the enemy. Under no circumstances, you will have mercy with a traitor. Even he or she belongs to your family...'

Draco and Maureen felt the sudden urge to look at each other. But neither of the two dared to tear their eyes away from the tall, dark, evil creature, which was standing in front of the fire.

'I will not accept you as Death Eaters yet. Nevertheless, I am firmly convinced that both of you are very talented and each of you has got high potential. But I can't use you now, that you are still at Hogwarts, under the nose of Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. You are on probation. This time will be over on the day of your 19th birthday. On that day, I will decide whether you are worthy to become a Death Eater. You understand?'

'Yes, Master!', they said again.

'Good. You can leave.'

They did not speak till they reached the pavilion again. When Lucius was out of ear-, and eyeshot, Maureen remarked looking utterly shocked, 'Goodness, ... have you ever expected him to look like that? Honestly, I just couldn't believe my eyes!'

'Yeah I know.........freaky!', said Draco, looking unnaturally pale.

Maureen looked at him apprehensively, 'Are you all right?'

'Yes, I'm fine...', he responded, 'Want a drink?'

'Let's go!'

On their way to the bar they heard Pansy call, 'Draco we've been looking for you! ... Where have you two been?'

She came nearer, the others in tow. Not knowing whether Draco or Maureen were allowed to tell anyone that they were having a nice chat with the Dark Lord, the pair of them decided by one single look at each other, to lie to them.

'Oh nowhere...we just lost you in the crowd, that's all!', he explained looking rather convincing.

'...yes, but if you excuse us now...Draco?', Maureen faked a smile and they disappeared.

'That was a good one!', Maureen praised.

'Thanks, works every time!...You wanna dance?'

'Sure!'

They waltzed to the other side of the dance floor to get as far away from Parkinson as possible. 

'She will never get it, will she?', Maureen said when they left the dance-floor.

'No, I don't think so!', he sighed. 

'You shouldn't have asked her to the Yule Ball in our fourth year.'

'And whom should I have asked then?! I had no other choice!', Draco explained.

'Oh please. What about Electra McNair? I thought she was your girlfriend that time.'

'er...yes she was but she caught me in bed with Aurora Avery!', he explained.

'I see,...why not Aurora then?'

'Unfortunately, I haven't told her that I was hooked up with Electra, who was her best friend that time!...'

'...yes, yes...Draco Malfoy the _male whore_!', she teased.

'Well, personally, I prefer _Slytherin Sex God_, thanks!', he said coolly.

'ohhh right! Sorry I forgot, _your Majesty_!', she retorted sarcastically and the pair of them burst out in howling laughter. 

'ohh look, our dreamteam!', a girl said. Draco and Maureen turned round to see who was talking to them.

A little chuckle escaped from Maureen's lips.

'hm. Speak of the devil...', she muttered, 'Aurora...', she added sweetly.

'Will anyone ever get the chance to meet one of you alone.', Aurora asked with a evil smile on her face.

'Shall i have a look in my personal organiser for you?', Maureen said sarcastically.

'Honestly, people could say you were having an affair.', Aurora said her eyes narrowed malevolently.

'You're just jealous! And to your information, we're not!', Maureen assured her.

'Jealous? Oh come on! I've got over him for ages!'

'Maureen', her father appeared next to her, 'I'd like you to meet some close family friends'

'Yes, of course father,...if you excuse me!', Maureen just said and left Draco alone with her.

'Rudolphus, Bellatrix...may I introduce you to my daughter Maureen.', he said to a the couple Maureen had met in the reading room an hour ago.

Maureen got terribly bored after listening to a dull conversation and her face started to cramp from that fake-smile.

'Well, it was an honour, Bellatrix ... Rudolphus!', she said and tried to get away as quickly as it was possible. But before she could disappear gradually, Lucius asked, 'Oh yes, do you know where Draco is? I have a precious gift for him. We meet in the living room then!'

'I'll do what I can!', she answered and was relieved that Lucius sent her away to find Draco. But he just seemed to have disappeared from the ball. She asked his mother Narcissa if she might know where he was. She told her that she had seen him near the pavilion recently. Maureen headed off to the pavilion and indeed, he was still there. But not alone. She found him there with Aurora, leaning in to deepen their kiss. Maureen leaned against the wooden pillar of the pavilion. Highly amused, she let out a giggle and said, 'Got over him for ages, eh?'

Draco pulled apart and glanced at Maureen, who was still standing in the open doorway. Aurora turned deep red and didn't dare to say a word.

'I'm really sorry if I interrupted you in something, but your father wants to see you Draco. _Now_!', she said. 'Well, I'm waiting outside'

He leaned into a last kiss and hurried after Maureen.

She had a really nasty smirk on her face.

'What?'

'_I_ didn't say anything!', she said innocently.

'yeah, however, where are we going anyway?', he wanted to know.

'He expects you in the living room!'

'Father?', he asked as they entered the living room.


End file.
